


You're Real?

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Its sloppy, M/M, Slight spoilers if you havent read/seen tdc, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The death cure fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: Newt gets his mark when theyre back in the glade, he waits hopeful that Thomas will get his sooner than later but fate has a twisted sense of humor.





	You're Real?

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble for this fandom. I blame my friend Keela. I actually wrote this quickly and very sloppily for her on our DMs and decided to post it here once I fixed it up a bit. Its unbeta'd, unedited, etc. I never edit my shit...oops i really should. 
> 
> My apologies for any typos or out of characterness. Seen all the movies, read 1.5 of the books. Im still learning. 
> 
> Soulmate au: the marks appear at random times for each person after you touch (skin to skin) with the person. Always in the same spot and same design, they turn similar to a scar when your soulmate dies otherwise it looks like a tattoo.

Newts had his mark from touching Thomas after the bonfire when the brunette had come up. It burned as it swirled up his waist and hip but Newt welcomed the location; It was easy to hide in the glade and in the scorch. He noticed the flare work its way up his forearm, some of the black veins began to cover the mark on his hip, bit by bit and Newt watches it get nearly taken over by the flare. Waiting, hopeful and scared for Thomas to get his mark. To feel the burning of the mark swirling along his hip too but he never sees Thomas flinch in pain whenever they touch and he doesn't understand. 

Newt tells him how he broke his leg, Thomas settles beside him on the roof, touches his shoulder in a way to comfort him, and as a thanks for finally telling him, thats when Newt feels Thomas' fingers graze neck and watches as his face contorts. Thomas leaning over a bit, hand behind him holding his weight as he leans back and tugs up his shirt to see the swirls and Newt nearly throws himself off the edge hes sitting on because hes pissed. Pissed that fate would wait till hes infected and dying to inform his other half that they're meant to be together and Thomas stares at Newt whos now staring off trying to keep his composure and he nearly loses it when he hears Thomas whisper his name and just tugs his shirt slightly to show the mark on his hip, and the flare spreading through his veins and disfiguring their supposedly special mark. 

"How long?" 

"Since the Glade. That moment by the bonfire." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Newt makes a noise between a scoff and a snort and it makes Thomas frown.

"I had hoped you would have gotten your bloody mark sooner you shank." Thomas chuckles a bit and Newt feels a little less pissed off at the world. Then Thomas ruins his composure, putting his arm around Newts shoulder, lips ghosting over his temple before he moves back.

"We'll get you the cur-" 

"No. Top priority is saving Minho. No matter the cost. We have to get him out." Newt holds Thomas' gaze in a challenging way and Thomas nods sadly before putting his arm on his own lap again, both of them just staring out at the buildings in front of them. 

"I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner." 

"Not your fault... probably best this way, those bloody twats would've used it against us." Thomas nods in agreement. 

They're fighting and the mark is paining them both. Every so often theres a sharp pain in both their hips. Newt pins Thomas, grabbing his gun from the holster and bringing it up to his temple. He refuses to become one of them, to submit to the virus.

"No!!" Thomas smacks it from his hand before rolling them, the pain in both their sides causing them to stop a moment. Newt screaming at Thomas to kill him, to not let him become one of them before flipping them again, knife in hand now trying to stab it into Thomas' chest as the red covers his vision. Newt snarling and pushing down on the knife, snapping out of it as Thomas yelps in pain as the knife begins to cut into his skin. They stand as Thomas manages to get the knife away from Newt and Newt off of him. Lunging at his best friend when he turns to run for the knife, Thomas flailing to grab his ankle and cause him to trip. Newt manages to stab himself though. Thankfully in the side, beside his mark, gasping in pain from the mark burning and from the knife buried to the hilt in his side. Thomas screaming as Newt stills. The burning in his hip diluting slightly as he moves to kneel beside him, tugging the boy into his lap. Crying as he strokes Newts hair mumbling that he's sorry. He looks up to see the others before he sets Newt on the ground and runs towards Wicked to do the cure thing. Minho shouting for Thomas to stop, Brenda watches as he runs and turns to see a slight rise and fall to Newts chest. She smacks at Minhos arm and quickly drops beside the blond boy injecting him with the cure they have. He gasps and both their sides burn again. Minho and Frypan help him stand best he can, they maneuver around those fighting to make it back to the Berg. 

When they find Thomas on the roof of Wicked, Newt is passed out from the quick surgery they gave him to get the knife out and to stop any bleeding. Thomas passes out from his own wounds once hes on the berg, the shock of Teresa falling and losing Newt being too much. They find the serum in Thomas' pocket. They inject Newt with it of course, knowing the one they had wasnt enough since Teresa begged Thomas to return. When they get to the Paradise they make sure Newt and Thomas have a hut for themselves for a bit as they recover. Newt wakes first, grumbling about Wicked being a bunch of twats; he helps best he can around the place until his side begins to ache from the wound and he sits out. Thomas wakes a few days later, Newt is out collecting palm leaves for some of the roofs, Thomas walks out and wanders, Minho seeing him and grins, running up to the taller boy before tugging him into a tight hug. Thomas feels the tears burn, thinking all he has left if Minho, Frypan and the others. That Newt is gone then he hears the voice. 

"You can't even let me be the first to hug the bloody shank?" Thomas whirls around wide eyed to stare the blond boy. 

"N-Newt?" 

"Hey To-" Newt not able to get any words out as Thomas grabs his face and yanks him in for a kiss. Both their marks stop burning almost instantly when Newt kisses him back. A few hoots and cheers can be heard behind them but theyre too busy with each other. Thomas pulling away, eyes very quickly roaming over Newt. 

"You're real? Im not dreaming?" 

"Really Tommy? You just kissed the hell out of me and you have to question if im real or not?" Newt gives him that smirk of his and Thomas grins tugging him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) my DMs are open


End file.
